


Window Watching

by notebookthief



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, suga is mentioned once but he's not actually there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebookthief/pseuds/notebookthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo can't help but watch when the man in the building across from his never closes his curtains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window Watching

Kuroo isn’t usually one to leave his curtains open - he’s a man of privacy, usually, and he likes to keep his apartment a little dark. But after catching glimpses of the man in the next apartment over, he’s gotten used to the extra sunlight.

He has never seen his curtains closed once. Kuroo isn’t sure if he even realizes they’re open - he walks around completely normally, like he has no idea that people (namely Kuroo) can see him. 

He knows more things about him than he probably should about a stranger. He knows he walks around in sweaters and briefs and dad socks, and that his mugs are mismatched. He knows that he can’t bake for the life of him, and that he’s got a gorgeous silver-haired friend that he trusts a lot. He knows that he dances when he cooks, and he’s terrible until he really gets into it - then he’s extraordinary. He knows he studies too much, and reads a lot, and that he plays volleyball. 

He also finds that he’s really, really hot, but that takes a backseat to the little things he discovers every day. 

Kuroo isn’t really sure how to talk to him, though. He has no real reason to - they don’t live in the same building, they don’t share any classes (he’s checked twice, he’s not even sure they go to the same school), he hasn’t seen him on the court yet - there is no reason for them to speak. 

After the fourth time he sees him burn bacon, it pops into his head that he could put up a sign. 

He has some extra poster board from a project he did a few months ago, so he writes a note telling him his pan is too hot on it and hangs it up on his window. He doesn’t think much of it, and heads out to go to class. 

When he gets home the other’s curtains are closed. 

He takes down the poster, a little disappointed. He leaves his own open, just in case. 

The curtains stay closed for two days, and on the third Kuroo sees him open them again. He tapes up his own poster with a large ‘thank you’ written on it. 

They communicate that way for months, leaving tips for each other. Kuroo learns that his name is Sawamura Daichi, and he gives up his own name. It’s the only personal information they share, but it makes him feel closer. Like they’re friends. 

It’s the day Kuroo loses his cat that gets them to actually speak. 

Bo (named after Bokuto, who picked it out) had run out of the apartment that morning when Kuroo was grabbing his mail. Usually he had no problems with this, but Bo is generally very curious, so he can’t say he’s surprised. 

He searches the building the whole day, with no luck. Eventually he goes back to his apartment to make missing cat posters, and half-heartedly puts a sign up on his window to tell Daichi he’s lost his cat. 

When Daichi bends down and picks up Bo to show him he nearly has a heart attack. 

Daichi gives him his address and he rushes over, taking only a few seconds to make sure he’s presentable. He doesn’t realize how nervous he is until he’s standing in his doorway, staring at him, and _oh fuck he’s even more gorgeous up close._

Bo rubs himself up against Daichi’s legs, looking quite pleased with himself, and Kuroo snaps out of his trance to pick him up. “I’m sorry for the trouble, he’s never done this before,” he says absentmindedly, hoping he sounds okay. 

Daichi gives him a small chuckle, and his heart pounds a little faster. “It’s not a big deal. He practically came up to me himself. You should be more careful, though.” 

The two of them stare at each other awkwardly for a minute, before Kuroo has the confidence to say, “Do you want to get coffee sometime?” 

Daichi blushes a little (Kuroo finds it a little unexpected, but endearing). “Uh… sure.” 

He hovers for a moment before grabbing a pen and paper from inside his apartment and scribbles out his number. “Text me when you’re free,” he says offhandedly, a touch of nervousness in his tone. Kuroo nods jerkily. 

“So I’ll… see you later?” 

“Yeah.” 

Kuroo walks back to his apartment in a giddy daze and almost loses his cat again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second kurodai, but my first official one. hoping they're not characterized too badly? hope you enjoyed!


End file.
